


Aftermath

by Lilbluebox



Series: Good Omens Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Palm Kiss, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbluebox/pseuds/Lilbluebox
Summary: After the Apocanope, Aziraphale reassures Crowley.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: palm kisses

Crowley shakes. He doesn’t mean to, but he does nonetheless; he clutches Aziraphale’s hand with all the strength his spindly fingers can manage as they extract themselves from the redirected bus and up far too many flights of stairs before he’s unlocking his door with a thought and pulling Aziraphale inside, hopping over Ligur’s stain in a way reminiscent of 1941.

“My dear,” Aziraphale says softly. The door closes behind them, more because it knows Crowley than any real effort on his part. 

He doesn’t say anything. He’s not sure he can. 

Aziraphale’s fingers wriggle, then slip free of his sweaty grip. Crowley’s hand flexes automatically, panicked at the loss of his angel’s touch, before soft fingers smelling of old books and hot cocoa slide along the sharp planes of his cheekbones and palms radiating warmth cradle his face from either side. “Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers, the metal of his ring cool against Crowley’s cheek.

“Ngk,” Crowley croaks. “_Angel_.”

He tips his head to the side, pressing his nose against Aziraphale’s hand. “Thought you were dead.”

“I know, my dear. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t.” Crowley gives in, and presses a tender kiss to his palm. “Just… don’t do it again, yeah?”

Aziraphale leans forward until their foreheads touch. “Never,” he promises, quiet and fierce.


End file.
